The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 12
Show #12 (K-12 REV) *Original airdate: November 23, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: April 26, 1969 TV Guide summary: MicroVenture: "Living Desert." The miniaturized Carters learn nature's laws of survival while searching the desert for a missing microcircuit. The Banana Splits offer "Toy Piano." Rundown: Show #K-12 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (23, 24) *The Sour Grapes’ champion tennis player challenges the Splits’ best player to a match. Fleegle accepts and is defeated. “Couldn’t you hit the ball?” asks Drooper. “I was the ball,” replies Fleegle. (23) *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. (23) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Great Brass Beast.” Bakaar threatens to destroy Turhan’s ancestral home of Juwara with a gigantic automated brass elephant. The Arabian Knights are powerless to stop it until they realize that they can crawl inside the creature and distort its controls. Once the beast is disoriented, Turhan programs it to jump off a cliff, saving his home from Bakaar’s destruction. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (23) *Secret Password (Tennis) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Riddle Time (Turkey/Centipede) (24) *Cuckoo introduces “Danger Island.” (24) *Danger Island 23: Morgan, Chongo, Link and Dr. Haydn continue searching for Leslie. They stop to rest a moment and are spotted by the White Savage guards. They manage to escape and discover the entrance to the cave, arriving just in time to save her from a boiling pool. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (23) *Danger Island 24: Since the map contains the key to the only path to the sea, they decide to retrieve it and arrive at the ravine where Mu-tan had dropped it. They spot the map on the cliffs. At the same moment, they spot Mu-tan on the other side of the river with the Skeleton Men. He has joined forces with them and has also come to retrieve the map. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (24) *Hold The Bus! The Splits are being chased by a variety of predators. (24) *Riddle Time (Rear Engine Banana) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Song: “Toy Piano Melody” (23) (In the original version of this segment, silent film footage is tinted a variety of psychedelic colors. In the current Turner version, the footage is black and white. Snorky‘s image lingers on the screen a few seconds longer in one shot.) *Banana Splits News (Monster Sale) (23) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Ten minutes fast) (24) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. (24) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Red Duke.” The Red Duke steals the defense plans that D’Artangan was guarding, causing the Musketeers to incur the Queen’s wrath and subsequent imprisonment. With the help of his friends, D’Artangan escapes and traces the Duke to his desolate chateau in the country. Once there, the Musketeers battle Saracen bowmen, wild dogs and Mongol Pikemen to a rousting defeat. They recover the plans and unmask the Red Duke as the Prime Minister, thwarting his ambitions for the throne of France. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (24) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Time for a band-aid) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. (24) *Cartoon: Micro-Venture (“The Dangerous Desert”) (24) *Dear Drooper (Highest form of animal life) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and the Splits throw their friends a kiss. (23) *Season 2 closing Trivia *In the original version of the song sequence (Toy Piano Melody), silent film footage is tinted a variety of psychedelic colors. In the current Turner version, the footage is black and white. Snorky‘s image lingers on the screen a few seconds longer in one shot. *This is the first episode to have an instrumental song sequence. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index